Pezberry Sexytime
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: Santana and Rachel are all alone on a weekend when the diva's dads are out of town. Perfect scenario for some Pezberry sexytime. Pezberry, Santana/Rachel Lopez/Berry Femslash


Santana woke up to find her head on Rachel's stomach and her arm draped protectively around the diva. Rachel was humming and absent mindedly running her fingers through the Latina's hair in the early morning. Santana's lips curved into a grin and she let out a soft content moan that seemed to grasp the singer's attention. Santana had to force herself not to sigh when Rachel pulled away and used her hands to lift the Latina's chin up.

"Good morning." she said in that soft, sweet voice the taller girl had a weak spot for. Santana crawled up to meet her and laid her head on the pillow.

"Mornin', Berry." she said, cupping her face to kiss her. Rachel giggled and ran her hand along Santana's arm.

"I love waking up to you, San." came her quiet confession. Once she reached the other girl's hand, Santana laced their fingers together and used her other hand to tease the features on Rachel's face.

"I should sleep over more often then." she smirked.

"Definitely." Rachel agreed. "Especially since my dads are out of town a lot."

"Okay, that screams a bitchin' house party!" Santana laughed. Rachel's frown only made the other girl laugh more and shake her head. "Wow, there's still a lot more I have to teach you." She sat up and crossed her legs. "Where was _your_ bad influence growing up, Tiny?" she joked. Rachel laid on her back and rested her hands on her stomach.

"_I_ was a well behaved child." the future star protested. Santana rolled her eyes with a knowing scoff.

"You were spoiled like crazy." she said. "Your dads gave you whatever you wanted. They still do!"

"That's not true."

"C'mon, Rach. How many girls do you know that actually get a _pony_ for their birthday? At _sixteen_? You're spoiled." It was Rachel's turn to smirk as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You spoil me too, San." she told her. Santana furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head.

"I do not." Rachel nodded her head confidently at the Latina.

"Yes you do! Because I'm your Baby." she teased, rolling on top of Santana. Rachel smiled as Santana adjusted underneath her so that she could straddle the taller girl easily. She leaned over to kiss Santana tenderly and tickled her jawline with her finger.

"How many girls can say they've been loved by Santana Lopez?" she whispered.

"One." she heard Santana answer, feeling San's hands on her hips. As much as Santana didn't want to admit it, she liked it when Rachel dominated her. Rachel knew though, and wanted to use that to her advantage.

"Damn right." Rachel purred, capturing the Latina's lips with a small growl. Santana kissed her back and Rachel deepened the kiss roughly, knowing it would turn Santana on. Santana's fingers weaved their way deep into Rachel's hair and Rachel's hands landed on Santana's body as they kissed.

"How many girls can say they've felt up the sexiest cheerleader at McKinley?" she asked, tracing her hands over the cheerleader's strong and feminine frame. As Rachel's hands wandered up her shirt and inside her bra, Santana let out a small breath that almost sounded like a moan. Almost. Rachel wasn't satisfied with this, so she pulled back and practically ripped the other girl's shirt off before attacking the Latina's beautiful chest with her lips. Santana moaned, causing Rachel to smirk at her lover.

"How many, San?" she pressed, undoing the clasp in the front of Santana's bra. She bent her head down to kiss and nip and tease the other girl's nipple.

"Shit, Rach...o-one." Santana managed to get out, tightening her grip in the shorter brunette's hair. The diva smirked and looked up at the cheerleader as the cheerleader stared back anxiously at the diva. Santana knew exactly where this was going.

And she liked it.

Rachel kissed down her stomach with open mouthed touches and stopped right above her bellybutton. She always admired her girlfriend's fit figure and thought her abs were the sexiest thing on her. Next to her face. And her tongue.

"How many girls can say they've taken tequila shots off your perfect stomach?" Rachel sighed, tracing Santana's abs rather possessively with her fingernail.

"Just o-one." the Latina said, feeling hot under the diva's intense gaze. Rachel kissed Santana's lips again and held her hips dominantly as her own hips found them.

"Tell me who, San." she whispered huskily, making the dark-haired girl moan. She almost lost it when she felt the diva grind her hips against her body.

"God Rach, what are you doing to me?" Santana moaned, tugging Rachel's hair as the brunette forced herself into the Latina's hips harder.

"Tell me." Rachel repeated. "Tell. Me. What. Her. Name. Is." Santana trembled in excitement and moaned again.

"R-Rachel. Her n-name's Rachel." she sputtered out through gritted teeth. She gasped as she felt a hand slide down her abdomen and past the waistband of her shorts.

"Say it again." Rachel smirked, touching the cheerleader's pleasure button in just the way that made her crazy. "I want you to scream it, San."

"R-Rachel!" Santana moaned. "Ra-Rach..oh God..Rachel!" Rachel nodded cockily and engaged a very heated kiss with her girlfriend.

"That's right, and don't you forget that." she growled against her lips. Santana only whimpered with need in response. Rachel understood her crystal clear. The future Broadway star increased her pressure and slipped two fingers inside her girlfriend as she recaptured her lips. Santana's moan erupted from the back of her throat and echoed in Rachel's mouth, making the diva moan as well.

"Fuck, Rach.." Santana groaned. "Don't tease...you know how I hate that." she whined.

"Is that your way of asking for more?" Rachel smirked. She leaned in until her mouth was right beside the Latina's ear. "Because I can give you _sooo_ much more, Sexy..."

"Then give it to me." Santana groaned, screwing her eyes shut. She felt Rachel's mischievous laugh chill her and the brunette's fingers paused. She was expecting to feel another finger penetrate her, but Rachel pulled out altogether. Santana was about to protest, but felt her shorts sliding down her legs until they disappeared. Rachel had moved back down her body and was tugging her panties off to join the rest of her forgotten clothing.

"Baby..." Santana whined as Rachel settled between her legs. She bit her lip as Rachel looked up at her eagerly and smiling softly. The diva knew Santana loved when she went down on her. She licked her lips, causing her girl to whimper again, and placed a long lick to Santana's awaiting opening.

"Shit, Berry!" Santana's fingers found Rachel's hair again and held her in place as she did her thing. Rachel smiled to herself as the grip of Santana's thighs tightened around her head.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rachel teased. She wrapped her lips around Santana's clit and started sucking and licking the sensitive bud, causing the Latina's body to twitch and spasm.

"D-Don't stop, Rae.." the cheerleader whimpered, throwing head back. Rachel moaned against Santana's center at the use of her rarely-used nickname. Santana only called her that when they were in the middle of "fucking mind-blowing sex" and she was in so much ecstasy that she couldn't form the tiny singer's full name.

"Rae.." Santana mumbled. "Holy shi-fuck, Rae.."

"Talk to me, Sexy." Rachel breathed heavily, causing the Latina to shudder.

"So c-close...keep going." Rachel understood and slipped her tongue inside her lover. If Santana was holding anything in before, she let it out then. Rachel couldn't understand some of the words that were being screamed- some in English, some in Spanish- but it was hot as hell either way. Santana let one last word slip as she reached her orgasm that the brunette understood 100%.

"Rachel!" The dark-haired girl trembled as she peaked and Rachel used her tongue to help Santana ride out the last of her orgasm. Once her breathing got a little more controlled, Rachel crawled up next to her lover and kissed her forehead.

"You wouldn't do that for any other girl." Rachel sighed happily.

"No other girl can give me a fuckin' orgasmic trip like that." Santana panted, making Rachel laugh. Santana smiled and pulled Rachel into her.

"You're not just any girl, you know?" the cheerleader told her. She kissed her cheek. "You're _my_ girl, and I would do absolutely anything for you. I love that you can bring out my lustful, animalistic side by just giving me one look, or my submissive side by taking control and fucking my brains out." Rachel laughed again and Santana nuzzled her head into the side of her girlfriend's neck.

"And I would be glad to return the favor anytime, Baby." she smiled.

"Are you sure you can handle another round?" Rachel teased. Santana got up with a smirk and dangerously scanned Rachel's body up and down, amazed that she managed to keep her tank top and underwear on through their love-making session.

"I'm sure." she replied. "But just warning you, I needs to get my Rachel fix so we might be at it for a while." Rachel giggled and practically tackled the Latina.

"You know I like dominating you occasionally, but-" she smiled. Her smile turned into a bitten lip. "I'm soo ready for you to take me, San." Santana's eyebrows perked up as a smirk played on her face.

She was going to have fun with this.

Santana quickly connected their lips and switched their positions so that Rachel was on her back. The diva giggled against her cheerleader's lips as her hand disappeared under her shirt. Santana searched for the clasp of her bra, but was met with bare skin.

"You took it off last night, remember?" Rachel smiled. Santana laughed and shook her head as she removed her shirt.

"You're perfect, Rach." she said softly, making a blush appear on the youngest Berry's cheeks.

"No San, I'm not-"

"Shutup." Santana growled playfully. "You are, and I should know. Santana Lopez doesn't date fugly chicks." Any other time, Rachel would've made a comment about that statement, but it was said with sweet intentions. "I think you're fucking gorgeous, Rachel."

"Thank you, Sanny. Really." the brunette grinned coyly. Santana smiled back briefly before pulling off Rachel's underwear and flicking them over her shoulder. She stared at her girlfriend's naked body and felt herself getting wet all over again.

"You gonna stare at me all morning, Lopez?" Rachel teased. She knew she was gonna pay for that later. Santana smirked and hopped off the bed. Rachel sat up with a frown as she watched the Latina dig through her closet and pull out a blue box. She craned her neck to try and see what her girlfriend was getting out of the box, but Santana closed the box and had put something behind her back when she came over.

"Wanna guess which one it is?" the cheerleader asked. A cruel smirk appeared on her face. "Maybe if you guess right, I'll go easy on you." Rachel swallowed nervously as she stared at her girlfriend's dark, lustful eyes.

"No guesses?" Santana challenged. Rachel shook her head. "That's not like you, Berry." Rachel shrugged and relaxed on the bed, waiting for Santana to give her whatever she picked from their toy chest.

"It's the strap-on." Santana said. Rachel had a bit of hope left. They owned two of them; Santana used the green one when she was focusing on pleasuring Rachel, but used the blue one when she needed her power fix.

"The green one?" Rachel asked hopefully. Santana shook her head and revealed a blue 11-inch strap-on to Rachel.

"Nope." she answered with a simple smirk. Rachel couldn't help but feel a mix of fear and excitement seeing her girlfriend putting on the toy. She got this rush when Santana was rough with her, especially with their strap-ons.

"I want you on your back." Santana commanded as she climbed back onto the bed. Rachel eased onto her back and Santana was hovering over her in an instant. The diva could feel the toy rubbing against her and honestly, it turned her on.

"I love you." Santana said before kissing Rachel deeply. She started moving her hips so that the strap-on was teasing Rachel's entrance. Rachel groaned in the cheerleader's mouth and bucked her hips up.

"Damn, someone's excited." Santana teased.

"I want you inside of me, San." Rachel told her. She was impatient. The thought of Santana thrusting inside of her hard and fast until her eyes rolled and her toes curled and she screamed her name and couldn't breathe-

"Now, Santana!" Rachel growled. Santana laughed at her eagerness and pinned her hands beside her head.

"Let's fix that, hmm?" She smiled. She slipped six inches of the toy inside of Rachel. Rachel moaned and Santana kissed her again, pressing deeper inside her girlfriend before pulling out.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Santana whispered, making Rachel's hips jerk forward. She absolutely loved it when her Latin beauty spoke to her in Spanish when they made love. Santana thrusted into the tiny diva harder and tightened her grip on Rachel's wrists as she smirked against her ear. "Te necesito...te necesito, Rachel." Rachel pressed her back harder into the mattress with each of the cheerleader's long, purposeful strokes.

"It feels a-amazing, San." she panted. Santana's satisfied hum rung in her starlet's ear and soon rachel's neck was peppered with demanding kisses.

"Jesus, San..." Rachel moaned, arching her back to meet Santana's hips. "Mmm, babe...I-I need you to go deeper."

Santana could feel how wet the smaller girl was, but she was taking it like it was nothing. Santana decided to speed up her pace and Rachel whimpered as the toy stretched and filled her.

"Yes...ohh, San...harder.." Rachel panted. "I'm...I'm almost-"

"Get on top of me, Rach." Santana instructed. A pang of desire swelled in the pit of Rachel's stomach at the other girl's words, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Y-You mean-" Rachel's voice died in her throat when Santana released her grip on her wrists and sensually slid her hands down her arms and over her breasts. Rachel put her hands over Santana's so she wouldn't move. Dark eyes met darker eyes as they shared glances.

"I know you want to ride this thing out, so stuff it and sit." Santana commanded. Rachel bit her lip and sat up as Santana eased onto her back. The brunette slipped off of the toy with a small moan and re-positioned herself so that she straddled the 11-inch cock between her girlfriend's legs. She bit her lip again as she eased herself down on all 11-inches and groaned as it filled her. She immediately started moaning when Santana started thrusting her hips up; she started bouncing on the fake cock in her own rhythm to intensify the feeling.

"Holy fuck, Santana.." Rachel panted. The dark-haired girl grabbed her diva's hips and slammed them into her thrusts, making Rachel cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Rachel struggled to keep her breathing steady and stared into her lover's eyes as she ground herself into a rhythm that pleased them both. The friction between them pushed Santana close to her own peak, and she wasn't afraid to show it. Both of their bodies were heaving heavily, nearing exhaustion, covered with sweat.

"Rachel? Quiero que tu a punto de estallar." Santana purred, leaving kisses up her lover's chest. "Para mi, bebe."

With this, the tiny brunette worked even harder against the toy. Rachel came with a loud moan of Santana's name and collapsed on top of her. Just as Rachel had done for her, Santana helped her love ride out her orgasm until she came as well. The cheerleader pulled out of the brunette, making the tiniest whimper escape her pouty lips, before taking off the toy and cuddling up to her lover.

"Te amo, Rachel." Santana smiled. Rachel chuckled and kissed the fiesty Latina's cheek.

"I love you too, Sanny." she sighed. "Stay with me a little longer?"

"Forever, if you want." Santana smiled sweetly. Rachel's heart melted as she looked into her Latina's warm brown eyes.

"I'd like that." she sighed, nuzzling her nose against Santana's neck. "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's another story for the Pezberry army, growing stronger day by day MWUHAHAHAHA! *evil thunderclap* lol hope ya'll liked it :) and I don't speak Spanish, so if anyone here does that reads this story, could you point out any mistakes I might have made? Thanks :) review, please!<strong>


End file.
